


dream a little dream

by marveluskai



Category: Anakin Skywalker - Fandom, Darth Vader - Fandom, Star Wars, stanakin, stanakins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveluskai/pseuds/marveluskai
Summary: anakin was anakin no more. anakin skywalker was long gone. he was now darth vader, but that didn’t stop him from thinking about his old life. darth vader wound up taking a long, needed, nap after fully being transformed into vader. his body had gone through so much destruction and fixing that he needed to rest. while he wound up in that long, nap. he dreamt a little dream. he dreamt about what it would’ve been like to have his old life back and have his family.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, anakin - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	dream a little dream

he dreamt about seeing padme again.  
he could see her beautiful smile and the look of worry leave her face as he walked up to her. “i’m so sorry, i’m so sorry,” he cried softly as he pulled his pregnant wife into his arms softly. he held her tightly, but safely, and sobbed into her shoulder. he could never forgive himself for hurting her and potentially the baby. “the babies are okay, ani. i’m okay,” she said softly as she played with his hair, twirling his curls around her fingers. he pulled back in confusion.  
“babies? plural? you’re pregnant with babies?” he questioned. “twins.” she nodded. “we’re having twins? oh my god, i’m gonna be a father to two babies,” he smiled. he squatted down and placed his hand on padme’s round belly. “hi, babies. you make sure you’re not making momma too uncomfortable. i’m going to be the best father possible, i promise. i will love both of you with all my heart.” he kissed padme’s belly softly before standing up again. he gave her a small smile before pulling her into his arms.  
“i love you so much,” he whispered before placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

he dreamt about celebrating birthdays with his kids.  
he held leia on his right knee and luke on his left knee. today was their 5th birthday. padme, the kids and him would always celebrate alone the day of the twins’ birthday and have a party the day after. they had already given luke and leia their birthday presents, now it was time for cake. each year they’d get the twins a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. the kids felt chocolate was its own separate food group.  
padme walked out from the kitchen, the cake in her hands, decorated with freshly sliced strawberries and 5 lit candles. she started singing softly. “happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear luke and leia, happy birthday to you..” she placed the cake on the table in front of him and the kids on his lap. the twins had twinkles in their eyes and their faces were graced with huge smiles. giggles escaped their lips as they both blew out the candles together. he kissed both of the twins on the top of their heads before asking who wanted the first slice of cake. this was his favorite part of celebrating their birthday. he could never get enough of it.

he dreamt about comforting leia after a nightmare.  
he had heard her soft cries come from her bedroom. he told padme to go back to sleep, that he would take care of it. he opened her bedroom door and saw poor leia on her bed. she was sitting upright, tears rolling down her cheeks, as she tightly held onto her stuffed bear. when she saw him, she immediately got up and ran to his arms. “oh, sunshine, what happened?” he asked softly as he picked her up in his arms. he could feel her wet cheek getting his grey nightshirt wet, although he didn’t mind.  
she explained her bad dream to him, saying “daddy, it felt so real!” he rubbed her back softly and proceeded to walk over to her bed. he sat down on the mattress and comforted her, making sure she knew that what happened in her dream wasn’t real and that everybody was still safe. while she was still in his arm, he climbed under the covers. “you’re going to be just fine, sweetie. i’m laying here with you, mommy and luke are safe and you’re not hurt,” he spoke as he rubbed circles on her back.  
this was the best way to calm her down. she hiccuped and nodded. “can you stay with me, daddy? please?” she sniffled. he smiled dearly. of course he would stay with her. “of course,” he smiled at her. he moved his body so his head could rest on the pillow and cradled her in his arms. “i’m not going anywhere.”

he dreamt about saying i love you.  
he didn’t like saying “i love you” unless you were padme, his children or obi-wan. after growing up the way he did, he reserved this saying for the most special people in his life. padme was asleep next to him in bed. the children were still asleep too, which he was thankful for. the sun was starting to shine through their bedroom window. the light softly graced padme’s face. he noted how beautiful she had looked in that moment.  
her hair was down, unlike normal when she puts her hair in a ponytail before bed. she was laying on her side, her hands on the pillow. her cheek was rosy, her soft pink lips ever so slightly opened. she was a literal angel to him. how could she be ethereal? he always felt that he was the luckiest guy in the galaxy to be able to love her, cherish her and be with her.  
he lightly traced his finger across her cheek, still noting all her beauty. padme’s eyes fluttered open. “good morning, beautiful,” he whispered. “good morning, ani” she smiled back before yawning. “what are you starting at?” she questioned, watching his eyes focus on her. “you.” he said softly. “i just can’t help it, you’re so beautiful ya know,” he continued. she started blushing. years of being together and she still got butterflies and blushed when he complimented her. “mm, i love you,” she said as she brushed away a few curls to the side of his face. “and i, love you more than you can ever know.” he spoke before kissing her tenderly. how he loved her so dearly.

he dreamt about going on missions again with his best friend obi-wan.  
he had known obi-wan for pretty much all his life. they were more than best friends, they were family. both being jedi knights, they went on plenty of missions together. this specific mission was on tattooine. obi-wan and anakin were instructed to go to anakin’s home planet and investigate intel about a mob boss who was moving equipment for sith leader palpatine in some machine he was creating.  
the jedi council had heard talks about a machine that could destroy planets being created. some sort of machine that would only take seconds to blow up a planet from its core. the jedi council wanted to ensure this would not happen so they felt that it would only be fit to send their two best council members on this crucial mission. they landed their ship near his childhood home and proceeded north to go inbound to the marketplace. it took one minute in the marketplace and they had already been made. within seconds they had both taken out their lightsabers and fought against the mob boss’ security.  
he and obi-wan fought against the stormtroopers with ease. “anakin, to your left!” obi-wan shouted before tossing his lightsaber in the air. in one swift movement anakin had caught obi-wan’s lightsaber in his left hand. he used the force to flip himself across the group of now dead stormtroopers and in front of the mob boss himself. obi-wan followed him. “i see the jedi council chose wisely,” the voice said. the person had been turned around. “you didn’t make a wise choice. allowing palpatine to destroy planets and kill millions of innocent people to further the unjust power of the empire is not wise,” he spoke slowly. he had both lightsabers millimeters away from slicing their neck.  
“anakin, we must get him to the council immediately,” obi-wan said. “obi-wan, cuff him for me,” he sighed. “it’s time to go home,” he smiled, thinking about seeing his beautiful wife and children. anakin put away the lightsabers and looked at obi-wan. “let’s go home,” obi-wan smiled back at him. 

vader woke up from the shaking of his room. he hadn’t known that his anger and pain of not being able to experience these things had caused him to clench his fists and use the force to let his feelings out. his heart shattered into a million pieces. he knew he could never return home even if padme had survived. he was now darth vader, part of the sith. he was now following his path of leading the new empire, following palpatine’s footsteps. anakin was dead.


End file.
